Plan C
by Annaleise Marie
Summary: Most people make resolutions at New Years. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen wound up making something a little more serious. The problem? They’re practically strangers, and no one can know that Emmett’s the father. AU/AH, lemons, canon pairings.
1. Headaches and Hightailing It

**Plan C**  
Annaleise Marie

**Summary**: Most people make resolutions at New Years. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen wound up making something a little more serious. The problem? They're practically strangers, and no one can know that Emmett's the father. AU/AH, lemons, canon pairings.

**Chapter One**: Headaches and Hightailing It

**AN**: I own a wonderfully tacky hot pink leopard print scarf, but I don't own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer, dontchano?

---

**RPOV**

My head hurts. I swear, God, if you get me out of this hell, I will never ever drink again.

Okay, that's a lie. That's probably why God isn't healing me. He totally knows I'm lying to him and he's pissed. I slammed my head down on the table. I didn't think that it would help, but if there was an effect, I wanted a cause. Except now my head hurt twice as much. Damn.

"You know, Rose, if you would just calm the fuck down for two seconds and actually form a loving relationship, we will never again have to have the conversation that we are about to have," Alice chirped, setting a cup of coffee down in front of me.

"Okay, okay, just stop yelling at me about it," I whined while my brain worked on unraveling what the hell she had just said.

"Rosalie, you're twenty-five. I shouldn't still be nursing you back to health every Sunday morning," Alice said sternly.

"You know, since you got married, you've been absolutely no fun," I grumbled. "Besides, it's Friday."

"So you drank early in the week," Alice said. "That doesn't change the principle."

"It was _New Years_," I defended.

"And what a way to start a year," she said, rolling her eyes. "A bunch of condom wrappers, dirty sheets, and the hangover from hell."

"I really don't need to hear about how you and Jasper spent New Years, Alice," I said. "But thanks, I'll try to remember to wash the guest room sheets."

"What?" Alice asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. "Why would you… Oh, Rosalie. Dammit."

"What?"

"I'm not talking about me and Jasper. We didn't even stay here last night. Didn't you even notice what your room looks like?"

"My room was too bright because you opened the damned blinds. I couldn't see shit," I said. You'd think Alice had never been hungover, for all of the understanding she had of it.

"Well, you should look at it when you're feeling better. Who the hell did you hook up with, anyway? The room is _trashed_. I half expected the walls to cave in if I shut the door to hard," she said. My brain hurt. This wasn't making sense. I distinctly remember not hooking up last night. Well, actually, I distinctly remember doing shots with Jasper and Edward, dancing with… someone, kissing Bella at midnight to piss Edward off, running away from Edward, falling against the wall of my room _hard_, and then falling asleep sprawled across my bed. Alone.

That all adds up to no hookup.

Unless you count the tightness in my thighs and… other places. But really, I would have remembered if something good enough to cause that had happened.

"So what, you decided to see if condoms could produce good balloon animals, or something?" Alice asked when I told her this. "Because there's about five wrappers strewn across your room. I don't even want to know where the condoms ended up."

I sighed. Why must we do this every week? It was all well and good for her that she had found Jasper and is living happily ever after and all but come on. I'm not _forty_. I'm twenty-five.

Oh, God, I'm twenty-five. I'm twenty-five and _alone_. And, no matter what Alice says, apparently incapable of getting laid, even on a holiday which encourages people to get shitfaced and be irresponsible.

Happy New Year.

"Not go get dressed. You have work in an hour," Alice said, handing me my coffee and directing my up the stairs.

"I don't want to go to work! It's New Years Day!" I protested. It just didn't seem fair.

"People get hurt then, too," she pointed out. "And if you're not there, who will fill all the stat orders and prescriptions and such."

"The pharmacist?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Rosalie. You know the pharmacist doesn't actually do anything."

---

**EPOV**

I've been hit by a truck. That's the only possible explanation. My head feels like it's been split open and every muscle in my body _hurts_. What a great first morning in Forks. It's an omen. I shouldn't have moved here. I should pack up and leave right now.

And last night didn't make it any better. I have never hightailed it out of a girl's place so fast in my _life_.

My first night in Forks, and I may have gotten a girl pregnant. Oh Jesus Christ.

Did I bother to ask her name? I couldn't remember it if I did.

Did she ask mine? _I don't think she did._

_I could get out of this!_

Man up, Em! You can't do that.

_I can _totally _do that! As long as she doesn't remember who I am._

Emmett Cullen!

_What? It's like, no harm no foul!_

It's _nothing_ like no harm no foul.

_She may not even be pregnant! Just because a condom slips off doesn't automatically make a woman pregnant._

… Good point.

_This is the last time I'm going to one of Jasper's friends parties._

Look at us, problem solving and brainstorming and shit.

I am totally not arguing with myself. Fuck. Today's going to be a bad day. In less than an hour, I have to be at the hospital, looking all cheerful and not hungover and shit, and scrubbing up for surgery. I am going to be cutting someone open in this condition.

I can't be thinking about this right now.

I pulled myself out of bed and, after a quick shower that did _nothing_ to make me feel more ready for the day, made my way out to my car. Thank fucking god for scrubs. It's like wearing pajamas all day, and I do not exaggerate when I say that I could not deal with anything more than that today.

Did I remember to put on underwear?

I don't think I remembered to put on underwear.

Fuck.

By the time I had finally reached the hospital, my headache had increased tenfold. Why was the sun always brighter in the winter? We're further away from the sun, right? This shit doesn't make sense. Obviously the world is against me.

I got onto the elevator, thanking god that I was alone. I'm sure anyone who spent any time with me in a small space like this would know that the new surgeon was hungover on his first day.

But, since the world was against me, my hopes were dashed as a blonde woman, wearing the standard burgundy scrubs of the hospital pharmacy, stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor.

Oh no. Oh _fucking _no. This wasn't happening.

She glanced at me for a second before turning her gaze back to the doors. What was more, it wasn't one of those awkward I-am-not-looking-at-you-and-you-should-know-that-I'm-not stares. She truly wasn't interested in the fact that I was there.

Oh yes. Oh _fucking _yes! She doesn't recognize me!

_Fucking score!_

Not that there was anything wrong with her. In fact, if some time passes, and my suspicions are proven false, I may even be interested in her. Fuck, with the memories of last night, up until the point when everything went to hell, I would _definitely_ be interested in her.

She got off of the elevator at the third floor and I watched her go, noticing that her stride seemed somehow off.

_Good job, man. Truly. You fucked her so hard she can't even walk right._

Talent, man.

_She may be carrying your child right now._

Fuck. I had almost forgotten about that in my haste to congratulate myself.

In med school, we had to study ethics. Now, according to the rules of ethics, I should probably tell her about what happened. According to ethics, Emmett Cullen style, I had three months to see how this would go before I owned up. And according to ethics, inner-Emmett style, I had absolutely no worries, since she didn't remember me.

I'd say that averages out to me not having to do it right now. Right?

"Emmett," my dad greeted me warmly when I got to the fourth floor and found him at the nurse's station, flirting with my mom. It was good to see after all these years that they were still playing the Dr. Cullen and Nurse Esme game. I know it freaks a lot of people out, but I've always liked the fact that I can see them as human rather than "the parents".

Plus, it was _really_ fun to see Edward get all uncomfortable around them.

"It's good to have you back here," he said. He had told me that at least a billion times since I graduated from school last year and agreed to come back to Forks when I finally finished my residency.

"Good to be back," I lied through my teeth. Forks wasn't the most horrible place on Earth. I'm sure there are some places in war-torn Chile that are worse. But still, it was nice to be closer to my family. Even Jasper, who had been my first roommate in the dorms in college, had wound up here. Of course, that was because Alice had come to visit me once that year and they had fallen madly in love and now he was my brother-in-law. Regardless, it was nice to be with my family again after all these years.

"You're going to be assisting Edward in surgery today," Dad informed me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Of _course _I would be assisting Edward, prodigal son and surgeon extraordinaire. I thought about asking Dad, jokingly of course, if I could assist Jasper instead. Jasper was an OB/GYN. "Glad to see you're so happy with it," Dad said, misinterpreting my smirk.

Ahhh, today's going to suck.

Of course, there was incredible potential for life in general to suck very, very soon.

---

**AN**: Don't be too quick to write Emmett off. He's just a poor, scared man.

Uhhhh. Relation of the charas. Easily recognizable by last names: Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen; Jasper and Rosalie Hale; Bella Swan. Canon couples. Kay? Kay.

And now… feedback?


	2. Puzzle Pieces

**Plan C**  
Annaleise Marie

**Chapter Two**: Puzzle Pieces

**AN**: My gosh. I know I say this every time I put up a story, but this time it's especially true: Wow. The response to the first chapter was like nothing I've ever seen. Thank you guys so much! :D

So, on another note, I now have a Twitter. Cause it _totally_ wasn't on the top WTF things of 2009 or anything. Anyway, I have it synced to my phone, and if you'd like, you're welcome to follow me. I love to talk to people and being that it's in real-time whereas FFn may or may not tell me about PMs… yeah. The link is on my profile. See you there?

/

**RPOV**

Preparing IV medications – also known as the one saving grace of my job. I traded Bella for unit-dose preparation and now I get to be in a room, by myself, mixing shit to be pumped into people's bodies. Life is good.

One of the pneumatic tubes began to whir to life, and the next second an order zoomed through. Oh joy. A stat order.

Butorphanol. Aww, someone's having a baby. Poor thing.

/

**EPOV**

I am going to _die_.

I'm sure of it.

Even though my hangover had eased up a bit, it still wasn't relieved enough to make Edward's music bearable. One of the few things that television shows get right about hospitals is that surgeons do listen to music while they work. It's been proven in many studies and shit that it helps them focus. The catch with that is that the head surgeon gets to choose the music, not the assisting surgeon. This means hours upon hours of Debussy, when you work with Edward.

And I simply. Cannot. Take it anymore.

"Edward, man, please make it stop," I groaned as his forehead creased in concentration while he made the first incision on our second patient of the day, Jessica Stanley.

"Shh, Emmett," he hissed.

"C'mon, concentration is _not_ that important on this one," I argued. "I mean, she doesn't really need these!" I held up the silicon implants as evidence and gestured to her chest with them. "They're just going to a dime a dance!"

"Emmett—"

"And in any place in Forks, wonky-shaped tits are the _least_ of worries in the strip clubs," I continued.

"Would you stop goofing around?" Edward snapped, snatching the implants from me and placing them back on their tray. "Fine, if it'll make you act like a professional, then by all means, change it. Just let me work in peace, already!"

"Finally!" I grinned, quickly changing out the CD in the stereo.

_I'm sorry for the way I treated you  
I'm stuck in my ways to just run  
in the opposite direction when things get comfortable  
I'll keep on licking till your flavor is gone_.

"Really, Emmett?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. I pretended not to hear him. I had the sudden urge to change the song, and that had _never _happened to me before with Blue October. But I was determined not to give in and turn it back.

_Don't trust my words when I'm in the bed with you  
I'll bring the message but the message gets lost  
Yeah you opend your legs and maybe I promised you  
You didn't notice that my ankles were crossed._

"Hey," I started as I handed Edward a surgical towel. "Remember Lauren Mallory, back in high school?" Edward stiffened but nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving what he was doing. "What happened with her, man? You guys were all hot and heavy and she just suddenly disappeared."

I had a pretty good idea of what had happened – Forks was a small town, after all, and rumors traveled fast. Also, because of the short distance they had to travel, they were usually incredibly true. But now, more than ever, I had to know for sure.

_It's getting more impossible  
to keep a straight face  
and be trusted with  
I love you._

"Well," Edward started slowly after a minute, still not looking at me as he prepared to place the implants. "She got pregnant. But you already knew that. Everyone in Forks knew."

"Yeah, but you and Mom and Dad just walked around like it wasn't, and the Mallory's never talked about it."

"They sent Lauren off to some home for unwed mothers. I don't know, I didn't ask much about it, and they never bothered to tell me. She gave the baby up for adoption; figured it was better for everyone involved. But I never heard anything other than that from any of them," he said.

It was weird, I had never heard him talk this much, and it was about something that shouldn't have been that easy to talk about. Maybe it had gotten easier after time, like recounting a semi-interesting news article.

"What would you have done if she had kept the baby?" I asked hesitantly. I mean, he had gotten off scott-free, great for him, but this was something I might actually have to worry about. His eyes rose to actually focus on me for the first time since I started the music.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean, obviously you're all Dad of the Year and shit now, I mean, with Rennesme, but you wouldn't have been then, right?" I asked. "What would you have done?"

"I guess whatever I had to. You figure things out, you know?" his eyes moved back down to Jessica Stanley. "You in some sort of trouble?"

"Not yet," I said, figuring that was close enough to true.

"Well, watch yourself," Edward said pointedly. "Remember, Lauren didn't just have to go away because of our age."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Right, you were probably too young to know much about that," Edward sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Em, our parents are awesome. But well, they have a pretty high rank in the community. How would it look if one of their kids fathered a bastard?"

Oh _shit_. I hadn't even thought about that.

/

**RPOV**

I stared down at my cafeteria pizza in distaste. It had seemed like such a good idea when I had decided to get it, but now it was turning my stomach. Clearly the isolation of the IV room hadn't done as much for my hangover as I had originally thought.

I looked up as Jasper slumped into the chair across from me.

"I hate babies," he huffed and I had to laugh, even though it made my head throb a little.

"You're in the wrong line of work, then," I said.

"Probably," he agreed, a little too readily, and I arched an eyebrow at him. "It's just, the delivery room is too tense. People freaking out, and screaming, and crying, and they go from scared to mad to hurt to happy to scared again in like an hour. It's enough to give you whiplash.

"Sounds terrifying," I agreed. I was glad I was just up in the pharmacy, and not actually dealing with any of the patient mess. Jasper nodded.

"So, Alice told me about your little fling with Emmett," he said abruptly. "My sister and my brother-in-law. Seems almost incestuous."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, she just said you had hooked up with someone last night," he continued. "And you seemed awful stuck on Emmett before we left, so I just figured it was him."

"Who the hell is Emmett?" I asked. He blinked at me.

"My old roommate from undergrad? Alice's older brother? The middle of the Cullen kids?" He shook his head when I continued to look confused. "See, _this _is why you should've come to the wedding."

"I was out of the country, Jasper. It's not my fault you decided to elope," I defended myself.

"Trust me, Rose, I'm not all broken up about it. It was Alice who insisted everyone attend on such short notice. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think Emmett made it, either. Midterms, or something," he mused. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that while it creeps me out that you're technically sleeping with your brother-in-law, I approve for the most part."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone," I hissed. Jeez, was my sex life suddenly everyone's business? How many people knew about this, if it was already a big enough deal for my _brother_ to start talking to me about it? And I wasn't even sleeping with the guy. "I don't even think I've met this Emmett guy."

"Oh, trust me, you've met him," Jasper smirked.

/

**AN**: This chapter is short, and I apologize for that, but it has a lot of important info and forshadowing (like the song, hint-hint) if you pay attention. Will Rosalie put the pieces together? How will Emmett handle it, especially with this new revelation? Le gasp!

This chapter is dedicated to **Armani C.** and **MissNikita**, who collectively dragged me off my ass on this story. Thank you guys so much. I hope I can keep it going.

Love it? Hate it? Send it back in a review! :D (although, if you hated it, please use tact). See you all on the flip side!


	3. Recollection and Trickery

**Plan C  
**Annaleise Marie

**Chapter Three**: Recollection and Trickery

**AN**: If you're not over 18, please at least act like you're not reading this chapter. That shouldn't stop you from reviewing, though. XD

The songs used in this chapter are "Hit That" by The Offspring and "What She Came For" by Franz Ferdinand. Enjoy! :D

/

**RPOV**

Heparin can't be sent in the pneumatic tubes at the hospital because it comes in a glass vial, and the tubes aren't gentle enough for that. Unfortunately, the people who need the heparin most often are the surgeons, and the dialysis nurses, both of which are located on the south side of the first floor, while the pharmacy is on the north side of the third floor. Heparin is also, more often than not, a stat order. You've got ten minutes to make it, and deliver it.

I scrubbed and suited up hurriedly, with only two minutes left to go before I burst into operating room three, nearly knocked back by what I was seeing.

And hearing. Loud rock music thudded in my ears.

_The winds of fortune don't blow the same.  
She had to get out and make a change.  
She had a kid now, but much too young.  
That baby's daddy's out having fun._

A large man with a broad, heavily muscled back and shoulders was at the table, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he worked on the patient. He turned to me after a moment and something tugged at the back of my mind. Did I know him? I didn't think so. Maybe that was it, that was what seemed weird. I had worked at this hospital for five years now, I thought I knew everyone. Yet here was this new – incredibly handsome – man. I surely would've noticed him by now, right? Maybe he was new.

_He's saying I'm on a roll with all the girls I know,  
his baby's mama, she ain't so slow.  
He's saying I'm on a roll with all the girls I know.  
I know you want to hit that, I know you want to hit that hit that._

I shuffled forward and handed him the vial of heparin, almost unnerved by the way his eyes had locked on me. His dark eyes were sharp and piercing, and somehow familiar. But in the next second, his attention swung back to the patient as he carefully measured out the drug in a syringe and injected them.

_All the world is getting with I say,  
consequences are a lot but hey,  
that's the way it, that's the way things go._

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice low and gravelly, still not looking at me. I nodded before turning on my heel and leaving, almost running into Edward on the way out.

"Rosalie?" he asked, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Just running some heparin," I muttered. He gritted his teeth.

"Heparin? Emmett!" he shouted, throwing the door back open and storming inside, letting the loud music out into the hall.

_What was a family, is now a shell,  
we're raising kids now, who raise themselves.  
Sex is a weapon, it's like a drug.  
It gets him right into that grave that he just dug._

So that was Emmett, huh?

/

**EPOV**

Exhausted, I trudged out to my car two hours after my shift was supposed to end. What a horrible, awful, long day it had been. I just wanted a drink, a cigarette, and sleep. Was this what living in Forks was going to be like?

I had only made it halfway to the Jeep when I heard loud cursing in a female voice coming from a few rows over in the lot. Whoever it was, she could make a sailor blush.

"Stupid, mother _fucking_ rat bastard hatch! I swear to fucking God, if you don't open, I'm going to have you fucking chop-shopped and sold off for scrap metal!" the voice screamed as I cut through the rows. I was almost completely sure who I would find – I had heard dirtier things screamed at me in that voice, after all, but I had to see what was going on.

Rosalie was at her car, heels dug into the ground, hands clasping hard at the handle on the hatch. Her muscles strained as she pulled, swearing at the sky.

"Need some help?" I asked, and she jumped, losing her grip and stumbling back a few feet before finding her footing again. She spun to look at me, her eyes wide. I raised my hands as though surrendering, truly afraid that she might hit me.

"Uh, sorry," she muttered. "I was just… I locked my keys in my car, and I leave the hatch unlocked so I was going to go in that way, but it's stuck…" she trailed off, gesturing back to the car.

I walked up to the car, saying a quick silent prayer because how stupid would I look if I couldn't get this thing open, and pulled at the handle once, twice. Nothing. I looked back at her sheepishly. Her eyebrow was quirked as she smirked at me.

Pfft. Whatever, bitch, I threw your ass all over the place last night. I am _far_ from weak. You just have a bitch car.

"Right, well, good luck with that, then," I said, walking past her and back in the direction of my car.

"Wait!" she shouted, and I heard her running after me. "Can you give me a ride home to get my spare key?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

_That's right, you should probably avoid her until you know it's safe. _

Safe? She may be pregnant. Not dangerous.

_Pregnant women are _very_ dangerous. Especially ones who aren't being let in on the fact that they may be pregnant. _

"You can't leave the woman who may be pregnant with your kid stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"What?" I asked, startled, returning to Earth at Rosalie's words.

"I said, you can't leave a woman stranded in the middle of nowhere," she said, quirking an eyebrow at me again.

"Right," I said. "I guess you're right. Okay, come with me." As I led her to my car, my mind was reeling. Had she really said that? Was she fucking with me? Had it been in my head? Was I going crazy?

_Yeah. With guilt. _

Touche.

Once in my car, we were silent for a few minutes as I turned out of the parking lot and sped off towards Rosalie's house.

"My name's Rosalie Hale," she said, suddenly, and I glanced at her for a minute before turning my attention back to the road.

"Emmett Cullen," I said in return.

"Edward and Alice's brother," she said, nodding. I nodded in return. So she had heard something about me. But had she remembered? Jasper had seen us together, but aside from some kissing – okay, add in the alcohol and it was probably more like sloppy, very public, making out – nothing had really happened to incriminate me before they had left.

As we drove, I went over last night in my head.

/

_I pulled up to the house behind Edward and Bella's car around eleven o'clock. I had only been in Forks a few days, and after finally unpacking my apartment, I was ready to blow off some steam. Problem was, having grown up in Forks, I knew that that was damn near impossible unless someone was already planning something, and I had very few contacts in town so far. So I called Edward, and he said that there was a party at Jasper's sister's house. Better than nothing, I decided. _

_The house was a modest, two-story, two-bedroom, one bath deal, with a small white-painted wooden porch and a tall oak tree in the yard. A large, droopy hound of a dog was perched on the porch, and he threw his head back in a long mournful bay as I turned off the Jeep and grabbed the bottle of Jack from the passengers seat – always bring your own, as everyone in Forks drinks Rainier, which, as we all know, tastes like straight-up liquid shit. _

_I climbed down from the Jeep and followed Edward and Bella up the narrow walk to the porch. Bella paused to scratch the hound behind the ears before going inside. I watched him warily as I walked by. It would just be the icing on the cake if I got attacked by a dog in addition to moving to this hellhole. _

_I made it into the house and, following Edward and Bella's examples, kicked off my shoes and dropped my keys in a bowl on the shelf by the door before following them further into the house, to the living room. Alice greeted me happily from Jasper's lap before directing me to the kitchen for a glass, telling me in one breath that it was "rude to drink from the bottle" and that "no, of course Rosalie won't mind a stranger poking around her kitchen". _

_As I was on my way there, I encountered a blur of motion and something smacked hard into my chest. I looked down, trying to regain control of my breath, only to catch a glimpse of a blonde rush past me. _

"_Sorry!" she shouted carelessly over her shoulder. I stared after her, taking her in. She was taller than Alice or Bella, but not a giant or anything, and not damn, this girl was _stacked. _I mean, perfect tits, perfect ass, tiny waist, the whole fucking nine yards. _

_But first thing's first: I made my way into the kitchen and found a glass, along with a two-liter of Coke. I splashed a bit in the glass and then filled the rest with Jack before taking a long swig, letting the barely-dulled liquor set my throat on fire for a brief moment. _

_The party was, bluntly put, pretty boring for the next hour until midnight, when the ball dropped and all hell broke loose. The blonde, who I had deduced was Rosalie, and who I had been watching covertly for the last hour, ran up, nearly pushed Edward out of the way, and kissed Bella full on the lips before nearly screaming with laughter and running away as Edward tore after her. _

_I was stunned. First, Bella was just laughing about it, and that was _not_ how I had always seen Bella. Second, holy shit, there are girls making out here. Suddenly the party became so much more promising. _

_Rosalie dashed back into the room, Edward right on her heels. What did he think he was going to do when he caught her, anyway? I guess it didn't matter, because with a loud shriek, Rosalie flung herself onto the couch and all but burrowed half under me, using me as a shield. Her hands sent a shock through me, and I jumped. What the hell was that? It didn't feel like a static shock, but I couldn't think of anything else it could be. _

"_You okay, man?" Edward asked, laughing. I nodded, taking another drink, painfully aware of Rosalie still holding onto me. It was like a current flowing through my body. "Anyway, we'd better go. We told Mom we'd pick Rennesme up by one. Have a good night."_

_I nodded and he started gathering up his and Bella's coats and gradually shifting to the door, Alice and Jasper following after them, making their excuses to leave for the night. I supposed I should leave, as well, but something made me stay. Maybe it was that shock, scrambling my brain. Or, you know, the alcohol. Plus, she was fucking hot, and when the alcohol starts pouring on holidays, getting laid is almost a no-brainer._

_After the others had left, I got up and followed Rosalie to the kitchen, where she was pouring herself another drink. Her blue eyes locked on mine and she smiled. _

"_So you are?" she asked. _

"_Emmett," I said. "Edward and Alice's brother." She nodded. _

"_So, Emmett, everyone's gone home for the night," she observed. "What keeps you here?"_

"_The alcohol," I said calmly, smiling. She nodded again, holding her cup up a bit, as though toasting. "And the company."_

"_The company," she scoffed. "Just what kind of company are you looking for?"_

_She looked a little unsteady on her feet, her words slurring ever-so-slightly. She was drunk. I should leave. I should, but my feet seem inconveniently stuck to the floor. I shrugged. _

"_Oh, come on, you don't look like the shy type," she observed, walking towards me, stopping nearly chest-to-chest with me. Too close. Entirely too close. _

She's drunk.

_She smirked up at me, her hand coming up towards my chest and slowly traveling down, across the expanse of my chest._

She wants it.

_I inhaled sharply, taking a small step back as her perfume hit me. Ginger, and vanilla. Faint, but with her that close to me, it was like all I was aware of. _

She's drunk_. _It's wrong.

"_Well," she said, still smirking and stepping closer, closing the distance between us again. "Happy New Year, Emmett. Is that what you're looking for?" She licked her fucking lips, still looking me dead in the eye. _

Fuck this. She wants it. Bad.

"_Not quite," I murmured, bending down slightly to meet her lips with mine. Fuck, I was right, because the second we touched, she fucking attacked, turning me slightly and pushing me against the kitchen wall, leaning against me and fucking devouring my mouth. We stayed like that for a few minutes, going at it like teenagers, tongues battling, chests heaving. Her hands slid under my shirt and traveled the expanse of my chest once more, and I let mine slide up under the hem of her skirt, teasing the soft skin of her thigh. _

_She groaned softly into my mouth, hitching her leg higher towards my hip, rubbing against my hard cock and I hissed, moving my mouth down to nip and suck at her neck. Her head lolled back and she sighed, her eyes snapping open in the next moment as we heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. _

_Jasper was standing there, looking uncomfortable. _

"_Just… uh… Alice forgot her jacket," he mumbled, scooting into the kitchen just far enough to grab it off of the back of the chair before turning around. "As you uh… As you were."_

_To Rosalie's credit, she was not at all concerned by the interruption. If anything, it seemed to spur her on, and she went right back to it, now tugging at my shirt as her lips pressed to mine again. The stereo was still on, and I recognized the song dimly as I let her pull my shirt off. _

I got a question for ya:  
Where'd ya get your name from?  
I got a question for ya:  
Where do you see yourself in five minutes?  
In five minutes time…

_It was madness, urgency like I had never experienced it. It didn't make sense. I had been with plenty of girls. I'd been fucked, sucked, from here to next Thursday. But something about this girl was driving me insane. My hands were tangled in her hair as she worked on my belt, hardly separating her mouth from mine. _

With a laugh like that or a look like that  
you make us all feel gauche like it's a sweaty joke.  
But with a laugh like that or a move like that,  
you make us all just go, la, la, la, la.

_I tore away from her long enough to pull her shirt over her head, my hands automatically going to her thin, lacy bra as she pressed against me again, cupping her breasts and caressing, making her grind harder against me. _

Whoa, look out  
You're what she came for  
You're what she came for  
No question, no doubt  
Whoa, look out.

_She pulled away from me, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. A bed? Fine. Although I had been eyeing the island in the kitchen and was pretty sure that would've worked just as well. She reached into her dresser drawer once we were there and pulled out a condom. _

_Ah, of course. Thank god _she _was thinking clearly._

I got a question for ya,  
another question for ya:  
Oh, do you feel the  
Oh, do you feel the pressure?

_Without another word, she pushed me back until the back of my legs hit the bed, before slamming me down and climbing on top of me. Fuck no, this girl was _not_ overpowering me. I growled – fucking growled – and flipped us so that I was hovering over top of her, taking the condom from her hand before sliding down her body, unbuttoning her skirt and pulling it from her. _

Why you're wearing what you're wearing?  
Where will your life be goin'  
in five minutes time?  
So say something stupid.  
You know that you love to.

_After that, my world narrowed down to just this girl. No music, no Forks, no fucking anything except this girl, spread out under me. She was fucking amazing. Even as I watched her, she shimmied out of her underwear, and spread her legs, grinning at me wickedly. Something snapped. I let out that growl again and fucking pounced, covering her body with mind, kissing down her throat to her chest and pulling the cups of her bra down to expose her gorgeous tits. I took one peach-coloured nipple into my mouth and sucked, making her arch her back, her thigh rubbing against my cock. I groaned and sat back, tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it on quickly before covering her again. _

_She wasted no time in reaching down and guiding me to her soaked opening, urging me to enter her. _

Well, if she insists…

_I thrust hard, burying myself completely in her, and she fucking screamed, arching her back again, her nails digging into mine. She was so fucking tight, and hot, and wet. It was as close to heaven as I could imagine. I had never experienced anything even comparable to it. _

_It was all a haze from there, and not just that time, but the whole night. I remember flashes, me on top, her riding me, me drilling her from behind, me eating her out, and then that heart-stopping moment. _

_I had been fucking her against the door. I swear, it was like I was in high school again, I hadn't had a night like this since then. I think that was something like our fifth round. _

_Her legs were wrapped tightly around me, and I could feel it. The condom was slipping. Slowly but surely, little by little, up my dick. I was too far gone. I couldn't stop. She was getting louder and louder, undulating against me, riding me as I fucked her, and I couldn't stop. _

_She screamed out her release, finally, and I was going to stop then, but it was too late. I exploded inside her. I couldn't tell at that point if the condom was really serving any purpose at all anymore. _

Fuck. Run.

/

It's amazing how much more you can remember when you actually go through it step-by-step, I mused as we pulled into her driveway.

"So, do you want me to wait and take you back to your…" I started before abruptly realizing that she was sitting much, much, closer to me.

"Tell me something, Dr. Cullen," she said quietly, her breath hot against my ear. "How exactly did you know where I live?"

Oh Fuck. Busted.

"I think we have some things to talk about," she said, nodding towards her house. "Why don't you come in."

/

**AN**: Methinks someone's been tricked, no? Yup, those of you who thought Rose was kinda dense: nah, just crafty. ;)

If you enjoyed it, send the joy back in a review. I love them all and (try) to reply!

Love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
